Nowadays, a machine for gluing the final edge of a log of web material uses a stage of structures to identify the final edge of the log of web material, and then transfers the web material to another stage for gluing the final edge of the log of web material.
In general, the identification of the final edge of a log of web material takes more time in operation. After the final edge is identified, the relative position of the final edge and the web material should be maintained during the transformation between the stages, and then the final edge can be glued at the correct position. For maintaining the relative position of the final edge and the web material, the speed of transformation cannot be high. That the identification and gluing of the final edge are usually the bottleneck of production processes.
Some manufacturers calculate the length of the web material or winds of the log of web material, glue at a predetermined location, and then cut the web material after the glued location. In this case, the process of the final edge identification is omitted. But a log of web material with glued final edge is unfavorable for storage. The glue may deteriorate and go off during long-term storage. Moreover, the glue on the final edge may splash down and pollute the equipments.